Stranded in a Backyard
by Mewninetytwopointfive
Summary: 10 contestands from different TV showsmovies are stranded in a backyard. 11 if you count Ash and Pikachu as separate contestans even though they've entered together. Only 1 or 2 if Ash&Pika will win a million dollars. PLEASE R&R!


Stranded in a Backyard

10 contestants are stranded in a backyard. Only 1 will make it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except Mewninetytwopointfive, who doesn't come till the end, and he is ME. And Ash has a Seviper (he must've caught Pokémon before this, right?).

Contestants

Inuyasha

Ash Ketchum & Pikachu (yes, they've entered together)

Shobu Kirafuda

Harry Potter

Napoleon Dynamite

Shelia

Timmy Turner

Mario

Lula-May

SpongeBob Squarepants

Day 1:

Lula-May: Hi. I'm Lula-May

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

Pikachu: _Pikachu_ (Hi)

Shobu: My name is Shobu Kirafuda! I'm ready to duel if you're ready to lose.

Mario: It's-a meee! Mario!

Harry: I'm Harry. Harry Potter.

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha.

Shelia: My name is Shelia. DO NOT UPSET ME!

Napoleon: My flippin name's Napoleon. Gosh, you didn't know that?

Timmy: I'm Timmy Turner

SpongeBob: I'M SPONGEBOB AND I'M READY!

Lula-May: Ready to hear a knock-knock joke?

Inuyasha: A what-what-whatta?

Ash and Shobu look at each other.

Shelia: A KNOCK-KNOCK JOKE! WHERE ARE YOU FROM, PLANET STUPID!

Inuyasha: WINDSCAR! performs Windscar

Pikachu: _Pikachu! Pi-ka-CHUUUUU!_ (Let me help you, Mr. Wolf. Thunder!) Performs Thunder

The combo kills Shelia. The cops take her dead body out.

Napoleon: Dog-head. Liger. You flippin killed someone. What is your problem?

Inuyasha: I WAS PROVOKED, YOU GEEK!

Pikachu: _PIKACHUPIKAPIKACHU!_ (I'M A POKEMON NOT A LIGER!)

Napoleon: Gosh, you two are flippin' haters.

Inuyasha: BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH BLAH BLAH! THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR OUT OF THAT SMARTASS MOUTH OF YOURS!

Pikachu rolls his eyes.

Shobu: What is "dog-head's" problem?

Inuyasha: THIS DAMN CONTEST IS MY PROBLEM!

Shobu: FYI! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE AND NOT BE A PART OF THIS!

Inuyasha: AND HAVE TO LISTEN TO AYAME BLAB AND NAG AT KOGA TO MARRY HIM? TCH! NO WAY! I NEED THAT MONEY TO PAY AYAME TO JUST SHUT HER FATASS MOUTH!

Harry (pulls out his wand): SHUT UP!

Inuyasha and Shobu shut up.

Mario: That-a takes-a care of a-that.

Pikachu: _Pika_ (Weirdo)

Day 7:

Inuyasha

Ash Ketchum & Pikachu

Shobu Kirafuda

Harry Potter

Napoleon Dynamite

Timmy Turner

Mario

Lula-May

SpongeBob Squarepants

Mario: Lula-May, weren't-a you gonna tell a-us a-knock-a-knock-a joke a-yesterday?

Ash: Yeah, weren't ya!

Pikachu: _Pi_ (huh)?

Lula-May: Ok here goes.

Timmy: Oh, this is gonna get good.

SpongeBob: I know.

Lula-May: Knock-knock.

Mario: Who's a-there?

Lula-May: Backyard Chair.

Mario: Back-a-yard a-Chair a-Who?

Lula-May: I'm gonna hit you in the head with a backyard chair.

She hits Mario with a backyard chair.

Mario shrinks to his smaller size. He leaves to get himself a shroom. The cops get him.

SpongeBob: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Harry: That was NOT funny, SpongeBoob.

Ash: What just happened?

Shobu: I have no clue.

Inuyasha: PIZANO-BREATH GOT DISQUALIFIED, DUMBASSES!

Harry: Why do you have to be such a jerk?

Napoleon: Freakin' yeah! Gosh!

Timmy: Need… Cosmo… and… Wanda.

Ash rolls his eyes.

Napoleon: Shut up! Gosh!

Inuyasha: Tch. And Harry thinks I'M a jerk?

SpongeBob: Well, I think that you all need some Krabby Patties.

Timmy: Whattie-whatties?

SpongeBob: Krabby Patties. They're like cheeseburgers.

Harry: sarcastic OH MY GOD! I NEVER GET CHEESEBURGERS! GO GET ME SOME!

SpongeBob: Coming right up.

Harry smirks.

SpongeBob leaves the yard to get Krabby Patties and the police take him away.

Harry (hissing): Sucker.

Day 27:

Inuyasha

Ash Ketchum & Pikachu

Shobu Kirafuda

Harry Potter

Napoleon Dynamite

Timmy Turner

Lula-May

Shobu is teaching Ash how to play Kaijudo. Ash is teaching Shobu how to Pokémon battle. Lula-May was telling Timmy knock-knock jokes. Timmy is sick. Inuyasha is asleep. Harry is eating Bertie Botts Every-flavor Beans. Napoleon is pissed.

Napoleon: Gosh. Can't you see he's sick of the jokes, hillbilly?

Lula-May (ignoring Napoleon's whining): Knock-knock.

Timmy: Who's there? Cough cough.

Lula-May: Large smelly tuna fish.

In the background, you can hear Shobu's "TADOMETA"s and Ash's screams

Back to Lula-May and Timmy.

Timmy: Pant. Large smelly pant tuna fish who?

In the background you hear Ash beat Shobu in a Pokémon battle.

Lula-May: I'm gonna hit ya in the head with a large smelly tuna fish.

Lula-May smacks Timmy in the head with a large smelly tuna fish. Timmy pukes, and the ambulance comes and gets him. The cops get Lula-May because Mr. and Mrs. Turner are pressing charges.

Ash: TADOMETA!

Shobu: AHHHHHHHHHH!

A few minutes later…

Shobu: SEVIPER! POISON TAIL!

Ash's Seviper (loaned to Shobu) Poison Tail's Ash's Sceptile and faints it.

Inuyasha wakes up due to the commotion.

Inuyasha: What's going on?

Harry: Timmy got sick, Ash finally beat Shobu in Kaijudo, and Lula-May got arrested.

Ash and Shobu aren't listening.

Napoleon: Didn't you 2 notice what's flippin going on? Gosh!

Ash: No.

Shobu: Nope, but my new friend is doing well at Kaijudo. He finally beat me. And I beat him at Pokémon.

Napoleon: You guys are such stupidheads; all caught up in your flippin card game and liger-abusing battles and not noticing the obvious. Gosh.

Ash: AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR GEEKY GLASSES!

Shobu: AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE SUCH A SILLY AFRO!

Napoleon: WHY DON'T YOU 2 GO AND EAT A DECROTED PIECE OF CRAP!

Ash and Shobu: WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!

Napoleon: WHY DON'T YOU 2 GO TELL YOUR MOM'S TO SHUT UP!

Ash jumps on Napoleon. Shobu joins him. Napoleon, Ash and Shobu were rolling and punching. Ash and Shobu were on a team in this brawl.

Pikachu watches the battle with a non-alcoholic strawberry daiquiri.

Pikachu: _Pikachu._ (I'm staying out of this one.)

Harry: STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

The 3 fighters don't listen.

Harry: STOP!

The brawl stops.

Ash: Shut up, Potter. With your whining, we can't sort things out.

The brawl restarts.

Harry: STUPEFY!

A flash of red light comes out of Harry's wand and hits Ash, Shobu, and Napoleon, freezing them. The guards take their frozen bodies away. Pikachu follows them, since he was disqualified when Ash was frozen.

Day 100

Inuyasha

Harry Potter

Harry: Perfect. I had to get landed alone with YOU!

Inuyasha: HEY!

Harry: Don't cry, doggie.

Inuyasha: I'M NOT FUCKING CRYING AND DON'T THINK I'M GLAD TO BE ALONE WITH YOU! AND I'M NOT A DOG!

Harry turns away. Inuyasha falls asleep.

2 hours later…

Harry: STOP YOUR SNORIN! YOU'RE DEAFENING ME!

Inuyasha doesn't wake up but punches Harry right out of the yard in his sleep.

Inuyasha wins the million dollars.

The guards throw the money at Inuyasha, who wakes up.

Inuyasha: I won? HELL YEAH! I OUGHTTA PAY KOGA TO STOP BOTHERING KAGOME, OR MAYBE PAY AYAME TO STOP BIG-MOUTHING KOGA, LIKE I WAS THINKING OF IN DAY 1, OR MAYBE I COULD PAY BOTH OF THEM!

Mewninetytwopointfive: Congratulations. Inuyasha wins.

The end


End file.
